Forever Immortal
by AIR XXIVCIVIIIV
Summary: Fuji has no magical powers despite being born to two powerful mages. After years of torture, he's finally found answers to his questions, but one of those answers is highly forbidden. But sometimes, Love is too strong for even magic to break. WARNING: contains "adult themes" and what not
1. Preview

_Hi there! So... this story might take a while to complete and update b/c I'm still working on the plot and the characters and what not. But let me warn you... This story is way outside my writing comfort zone. I figured if I wanted to improve, might as well not sugar-coat things. My friends always told me I'm too innocent for the world of writing :P but I don't mind! So, with that being said... I suggest those "under the age of 17" take note on whether or not you can handle it in the future. Cool? This first chapter will barely have any, but in future chapters, definitely. So while this story may seem confusing... that's b/c it is. Anyway, I'll stop rambling on for now, I hope you like it. Love and all, AIR_

* * *

Syusuke bit down on the rag and pulled on the ropes above his head around his wrist harder as he felt the tip of the belt snap against his skin. 7…8…9… it continued for what felt like hours. Blood stained the belt as well as the pale skin. New marks joined the old ones as each strike became stronger than the last. Fuji's pained voice shot through the empty air as the man pressed the lit part of a cigarette on one of the open gashes.

Then, Fuji suddenly collapsed against the cold ground and yanked to sit on a metal chair. He knew what was going to happen next, and it was going to be hell. Syusuke hated this punishment. How was it his fault he couldn't swallow any sort of food? The man strapped the thin pale wrists to the armrest of the chair. Blue eyes widened as a tube scraped against the back of his throat and nearly choked Syusuke. Tears streamed down his face as the tube finally reached his stomach. The man poured a bowl of liquid down the tube and waited for some time until the child's stomach absorbed the concoction. Then, slowly, he pulled out the tube. The moment the plastic left his mouth, he coughed up blood and whatever it was the man forced him to drink. Large hands grabbed his shoulder and forced him down on the cold ground again.

He heard the footsteps fade and the lights dimmed until it became pitch black and lost consciousness.

Fuji woke up to a familiar soft touch. Yumiko. He opened his eyes and saw his sister kneeling down, hands running through the brown hair.

"Syusuke?" She softly said. "I have some water for you, are you thirsty?"

The boy could barely shake his head. "You need to leave, nee-chan." Talking hurt more than he thought. The tube scraped part of his throat, making speech nearly unbearable. "He might punish you, too."

Yumiko sat back and let her brother's physical condition sink in. She could see his ribcage no problem, scars and gashes all over his torso and back, cuts and bruises on his face, and dried blood near his nose and mouth.

"Nee-chan?" Fuji's broken voice snapped her out of the daze.

"Hmm?"

"How much… longer? I don't want to suffer anymore. If he hates me, why doesn't he just kill me?"

Yumiko's eyes gleamed sadly as she leaned down and buried her face in her brother's hair. "It'll only be for a little while. I promise." The tone of his sister's voice calmed Fuji down just enough to comfort him.

"Yumiko." The voice of the devil echoed through the confined space. "You didn't feed him, did you?"

The young lady turned around to see her father standing on the top step holding a clear plastic cup filled with transparent liquid. She shook her head. "No. He didn't want to eat or drink anything."

Fuji could see the fear in his sister's eyes. She needed to escape. He knew whatever was in that cup was for him to drink. "Nee-chan… Please go." Soft hands tightened around his as the man stepped down, one stair at a time. Fuji could feel his sister's hands shaking as her father stood face to face with her.

"Step away, Yumiko, before I punish you, too." Yumiko tried to match the man's glare, but she should've known an angel wasn't on par with a devil. Once Yumiko moved aside, the man set down the cup next to Fuji's face. "Drink it. If not, I'll force it in you."

Just the thought of having the tube down his throat motivated Fuji to sit up and swallow the entire cup of liquid down. Little did he know he just drank eight ounces of sodium hypochlorite diluted in a small percentage of water. Fuji's blue eyes widened at the chemical burned his mouth and throat. He coughed out the small amounts he didn't swallow, gagging as the substance traveled down his esophagus, intensifying the pain he already felt in the back of his throat. It felt like someone lit a match inside of him and refused to blow it out.

"Father what did you give him?" She yelled, kneeling beside Fuji, and receiving no answer. Tears streamed down Yumiko's face as she watched her brother writhe in pain.

She knew she wouldn't be able to help him. Fuji was born immune to any sort of magic. It was a gift as well as a curse. He repelled even healing spells and incantations. It didn't matter if he was born to two powerful mages, didn't matter if he inherited the blood of the two most powerful families of mages, he couldn't produce any sort of magic. Instead, he was born resistant sorcery and any sort of enchantments.

"Lets go." The man grabbed Yumiko by the shoulder and led her up the stairs.

* * *

 _Ten Years Ago:_

"You want to know why your eldest son hasn't been able to produce any sign of magic?"

The man nodded. "Yes, sir. He's already eight years old. Yumiko began to form some sort of light when she was seven. The Fuji family is famous for producing highly skilled mages. I don't understand why my son is an exception?"

The older figure sat down, an empty look in his eyes. "To be honest with you, Syusuke has caught my attention as well."

"Sir?"

"Have you not noticed it? Yoshiko seems oddly protective of him, like she's trying to hide something. I asked the medical team if they can run a blood test a month ago."

"And?"

"We found something interesting. Syusuke has no trace of magic in his blood. Instead, he has matching chromosomes from someone in the Tezuka family."

The man leaned back in confusion. "What? What are getting at?'

"Yoshiko committed adultery. And the result? Syusuke. Meaning, that boy isn't your son. He's the son of our enemy."

* * *

 _Confused? I could hardly blame you for that. It'll start making more sense in the future. And yes this is only the beginning so the real fun starts in the first full chapter. Call this a sneak peek. I hope you guys don't mind POT pairings in the future either. To help you better understand it, my brother made a perfect formula for the plot of this story:_

 _2 cups of Flowers in the Attic + 1 Tablespoon of Romeo and Juliet + a dash of Harry Potter (or Fate stay night (just any show or movie with a hint of magic in it) = this story_

 _So yeah... there you go. BTW, if you don't know what Flowers in the Attic is, search it up. it's odd but it's so good!_


	2. Iridescent

_HI there! So here is the "official" first chapter with ten million things going on and I have a feel for what the story's going to be so just bear with me a little longer. If you guys have questions about the plot, you just let me know! And yes, it's going to take me a while to update b/c I have three things going that needs my undivided attention. Tip of the day: Do NOT, under any circumstances, participate in three time consuming clubs where you are a manager for one and a tech manager for another. It will try to kill you, especially if the clubs overlap! Cool? Awesome. Oh and if there are a few grammar mistakes, sorry. My brain works faster than my hands. I hope it's not too much of a bother! Thank you guys for reading and I hope you like it! Love and all, AIR._

* * *

By midnight, Yumiko already picked out a couple articles of clothing for Fuji to wear when they escaped. She brought down a bowl of warm water and cloth along with the change of clothes.

Fuji lay on the floor on his side, eyes closed like he was trying to fight off a nightmare. His upper half looked the same with the exception of the blood drying, sticking to his skin.

Yumiko set the bowl down and kneeled beside her brother. "Syusuke?" She gently shook his shoulder. "Syusuke wake up."

Fuji slowly opened his eyes. He smiled softly at the sight of his sister. "Nee-chan. What are you doing here?" His voice came out rather hoarse and exhausted, but the back of his throat didn't burn as bad as before.

"I'm getting you out of here." Yumiko drenched the cloth in warm water and gently ran it over the wounds on Fuji's back. "Once we get out of this house, someone's waiting for you at the other side of the gate. Keep going until you meet a man named Kuniharu. He'll take you away from here."

The warm water and soft touch of Yumiko calmed Fuji down immensely. It was more than enough to get him to sleep, but his sister made sure he stayed awake. "Won't he punish you for letting me escape?"

"Don't worry about Father. Even if he is a man of evil, he won't ever commit anything like that again, not since Mother's murder."

 _Mother's murder? That's right, how could I forget what that man has taken from me._ "Just be careful."

Yumiko gave Fuji a reassuring smile. "I will." She helped him put on a thick white t-shirt with a gray jacket and new pair of underwear and jeans. She tucked in the extra fabric in the combat boots and tied the laces tightly. "Can you walk?" Fuji slowly stood up, nodding. "Alright. I hope you won't see this place for a long time."

* * *

Barely halfway off the property, several mages followed the siblings. Of course, Yumiko was easily caught. Fuji wanted to help her; however, he remembered her words. He needed to keep sprinting until he found that man. Since magic didn't affect him, the mages had trouble slowing him down. They tried to throw knives and shoot arrows, none hit.

Sprinting through the forest, Fuji did his best to weave through the branches and leaves and vines. Once he past the forest, the only thing standing in his way was the large metal gate. Fuji shook it several times in hopes it would open somehow, someway.

He quickly shifted his attention behind him. The mages caught up and surrounded him, forming a half circle.

"Did you honestly think you could get away, Syusuke?" The man he despised the most stepped out of the shadows and into the moon's light.

Fuji backed up until the gate rattled. He needed to get to the other side of the gate to meet the man. Just one more obstacle to jump over! It wasn't fair.

Before the mages could catch him, two figures suddenly appeared in front of Fuji. One of them was taller than other and they both wore black cloaks with hoods. The taller man shot his arm out. The shorter figure quickly grabbed Syusuke, wrapping one arm around his torso and quickly pulling the young blue-eyed boy up and out of the Fuji property.

As the two boys drifted into the air, Fuji glanced up to meet the eyes of his savior. Chiseled face, hazel eyes, dark brown hair; Fuji could've sworn his heart stopped beating for a moment. His cheeks heated up as he met eyes with the other boy.

"We're almost there. Please bear it a while longer." His voice wasn't gentle or anything. To be honest, it was more monotone.

Fuji could only then take in his situation. His head was only inches away from the other boy's chest, arms wrapped around the slender neck, an automatic action from when the other figure lifted him up. He could smell the brown-eyed boy's scent, fain, but present. Fuji wanted all of it to be a dream.

The two flew above the empty forest and fields between the houses of Fuji and Tezuka. Since the two families of mages have been enemies for centuries, they needed more land between their houses.

Tezuka suddenly jetted to his left, avoiding a sphere of light. He rested on a high tree branch, letting Fuji stand, but still keeping an arm around the smaller form. Across from them, Fuji met the angry eyes of his younger brother. Her wore a white hoodie under a green vest decorated with the Fuji family's insignia above the heart. His jeans touched the top of his sneakers.

"Yuuta." Fuji breathed in desperation.

"Aniki. In order from Father, I cannot let you pass into the Tezuka's land. Forgive me, Tezuka Kunimitsu, but I'm taking my brother back." Without much warning, Yuta launched three orbs of light.

Tezuka could've easily dodged them, but instead, Fuji stood in the way and the orbs flew right back at the youngest male. The hazel eyes widened at the sight of the blue-eyed boy deflecting the power.

"Lets go." He pulled on Tezuka's cape, signaling escape; the mage understood the hint. He grabbed Fuji again and hurriedly traveled to his land.

Yuta followed them and tried to slow the two down, if only he could aim more precisely. A heavy sigh escaped Tezuka's lips as they reached the border of his family's land.

"It's alright, you can rest easy now. My father will join us in a few hours." The two were still flying through the air. Fuji slowly closed his eyes feeling the calming wind brush against his exposed skin and hair. He felt secure in Tezuka's hold, like nothing could hurt him.

* * *

Fuji woke up hearing voices talking about him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Tezuka, an older man with similar features as Tezuka, and an even older man. He moved his arms and legs and guessed he must've been sleeping in a bed in the same position for some time. It's been a while since he slept with such peace. Though most of his body hurt, he didn't feel as numb as he did in other nights.

When he shifted position, the talking subsided and all attention focused on him. "Good morning, Syusuke." The middle age man greeted. "Ah, excuse me. I should've asked if I could call you that first. Is it okay to call you by your given name?"

Fuji sat up carefully, slowly nodding. "Where- where am I?" Glancing around, he saw that he sat on a bed with a large canopy above, a rug lay on the center of the room, and two sets of windows were covered with golden curtains. The color scheme of the room reminded Fuji something of medieval. The Tezukas sure hate being modern.

"You're in one of our guest rooms." The boy named Kunimitsu answered. "My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu. This is my father, Tezuka Kunikazu, and my grandfather, Tezuka Kuniharu." The boy gestured to the middle aged man, then to the eldest man.

"Consider this your new home. Unless you'd like to go back to that hell you call home." The middle-aged man commented.

Fuji glanced at all three men. Why were they acting like that towards him? Consider the Tezukas house his new home? Then again, Yumiko trusted the man named Kuniharu. And he trusted his sister; therefore, Fuji could do nothing but trust the men as well.

"Kunimitsu. Please take our guest around for a tour. If he is not feeling well, leave him be until he needs anything. And please inform Genichirou about our new guest?"

"What about my sister?" Kunikazu and Kuniharu stopped before turning their attention to the boy sitting on the bed, one hand griping his elbow, head pointed down. "What happened to her?"

The men hesitated before Kuniharu answered, "We don't know. Ever since Yoshiko's infidelity, women have been looked differently. It all depends on who caught her. Considering it was her father, I don't believe her punishment is light."

Fuji clutched his arm tighter toward his body. It was his fault his sister got caught. If only he could've convinced her to let him stay in that hell. Then again, Yumiko wouldn't have taken no for an answer. "I see."

"I'm sorry we couldn't have done anything, but Yumiko specifically instructed me to save you and only you. If I were to waste time on her, her words not mine, the whole mission would fail." Kunikazu tried to sound reassuring, though he knew he was failing. "Please forgive me, Syusuke. It's what your sister wanted."

Too many questions swirled around Fuji's head. Why the Tezukas; the two families always fought, always quarreled, even over the simplest of things. And why would the Tezukas agree to Yumiko's request? Didn't they hate the Fujis? Thinking about it made Syusuke's head spin.

He failed to acknowledge the absence of the elder men in deep thought. The only occupants in the room were him and Tezuka Kunimitsu.

* * *

"And finally, this is our library." Tezuka opened the double doors leading to the room that housed hundreds and even thousands of books, the shelves toward over them in an orderly fashion.

"Wow." Fuji breathed. The back wall was an entire shelf with windows in between. It was fairly light outside and the view of the property was too beautiful to be real. He walked deeper in the room, looking out one of the large rectangular windows.

"This is my favorite place to visit." Tezuka commented, standing beside him.

"I can see why; this place is beautiful." Fuji watched as birds flew from tree to tree, admiring how the water of the river glistened ever so brightly.

"Please visit this room any time you wish. The room which where you awoke is your own private bedroom. As my father said, think of this as your new home." Tezuka's heart nearly leapt out of his chest at the sight of Fuji's genuine smile. He never knew males could be so gorgeous, even more so than women.

"It's rare to see you smile, Kunimitsu." A familiar voice noticed, amusement hinted in his tone.

"Father!"

"I see the two of you have spent some time together?"

Fuji nodded, refusing to avert his eyes from the scenery. "Thank you, Tezuka-sama."

Kunikazu nearly passed out. "Oh, child, please do not call me that. Just Tezuka is fine. I may be your elder, but I refuse to feel like one. And don't worry about calling my son by our family name, either. Kunimitsu will suit him just fine."

Fuji turned around, a small smile on his face. "Yes, sir."

* * *

After leaving Fuji in his room to rest, Tezuka made his way to Sanada Genichirou's room. The other stoic mage sat behind his desk, scribbling something on a small notebook.

"What do you need, Kunimitsu? I'm very busy." His voice sounded similar to another emotionless faced boy.

Tezuka just stood there like a soldier waiting for orders from his commander. "Father wanted to tell you about our new guest. He's-"

"Fuji Syusuke, eighteen years-old, unknown father, dead mother, abused by the head of the Fuji family. I know."

Tezuka wasn't surprised Sanada already knew. He and the other boy were on par when it came to intelligence and knowledge. "I see you already received the memo. Uncle must be on high alert right now."

"Who wouldn't be since the Atobe already have 4 of the 5 points of the pentagram? One more and they can awake _it._ And you know as well as I do what happened the last time _it_ was awoken."

"Nearly all of the Main Family was annihilated. But now that it has a master, the Atobe family will surely plan on dethroning all of the head mages."

"That's right." Sanada suddenly glanced up to study the clock above his door. He was late. "I need to go." He grabbed his bag and stashed the notebook in his drawer, which he always locked.

"Off to your secret mission?" Tezuka asked with a slight amused tone to his voice.

"Something like that." Sanada ushered the other boy out of his room, which he also locked before leaving the manor.

At the border of the Tezuka and Fuji land, Sanada dropped his bag and cleared his perimeter. Silence filled the cool morning air. It was rather risky seeing him at broad daylight, but he really wanted to see the other person.

"Seiichi?" He called out in a whisper.

A figure appeared from behind a tree ahead of Sanada. The boy had wavy blue hair and dark blue eyes with a tall, slender, and almost feminine figure. "Genichirou." The other boy grinned happily, running into those welcoming arms for a loving hug. "I missed you." He whispered to the taller male.

"I missed you too, Seiichi." A small smile showed on Sanada's lips as he buried his face in the sweet smelling hair. When they pulled back, Sanada's hands still rested on Yukimura's waist. He leaned down and gave the boy a loving kiss.

They always met in secret. Since the Yukimura family was a cousin of the Fuji family, Seiichi was on the Fuji's side. And since the Sanada's were closely related to the Tezukas, Genichirou had to take the Tezuka's side. And they hated it. The two males always felt like star-crossed lovers and they felt horrible or lying to their families.

But to Yukimura and Sanada, their love was stronger than the family bonds. And that's all that really mattered.

* * *

"Why don't you tell the boy who you are?" Kuniharu made sure they were far enough from the room before asking his question. "He deserves to know."

Kunikazu just shook his head. "He deserves to be happy. Besides, I don't think there's any reason to tell him. Yoshiko would've wanted it this way."

"And Kunimitsu?"

"What about him?"

"Son, you do know about his sexuality right?" Somewhere deep inside him, Kuniharu was upset he most likely will never get great-grandchildren. He didn't know if his son felt the same way.

"Father, you and I both know it's not my business to tell Kunimitsu who he can and can't love." He had this conversation before and didn't want to talk about it again.

"That's not what I was getting at. If Kunimitsu falls for Syusuke-"

"Father! My son will not commit any actions of such! The door may swing both ways for him, but he definitely will not cross that line."

"But have you seen the boy? He surely looks like his mother. He's built in a feminine way, that's for sure."

"I agree."

Suddenly, the tone of their conversation changed. "You should keep him away from them. The Atobes already have every single point of the pentagram except for the Fuji's.

"Do they really think they can awaken the Demonite?"

"Yes. From what I heard, Yoshiko was its keeper. Since her death, nobody's seen it."

"Yoshiko's a smart woman. She wouldn't have left it vulnerable. Next to her own side of the family, the Atobes also want to get their hands on it. They just need one more part of the star, and one more sacrifice."

"Do not forget, Father, that the sacrifice has to be the point's keeper. If the keeper dies, the point will have to find a new one. If it doesn't, they can't just randomly select a Fuji and hope it works."

"I understand. And I have a feeling-"

"I know. I do, too."

* * *

Fuji unzipped the zipper of his jacket pocket, stuffing his hands inside. He frowned feeling a cold chain touch his fingertips. His hands curled around the metal, pulling out the chain and pendant. Dangling from the gold linked chain was a purple irregularly shaped gem. Inside, Fuji could barely make out an upside down V made of gold as well. He remembered seeing his mother wear the pendant several times; he just didn't know how it got in his jacket. _Yumiko_. She was the one who gave him the garment to wear. She must've put it in there in hopes that her younger brother would find it.

Not aware of its significance, Fuji closed the clasp, letting the gem touch his skin underneath the soft fabric of the shirt.


	3. Penta-

_Hi there! Sorry it took a while to update... School's getting pretty busy and this plot is taking way to much time to build so I'll just go on ahead and speed things up in the next chapter. Hope you don't mind. So the rated M part of this story will probably be more evident in the next few chapters. Just a heads up! Well, thank you guys for reading and I hope you like it! Love and all, AIR_

* * *

Atobe Keigo glanced around the field in curiosity. The empty land stretched for a mile out past the Atobe property and into a neutral territory. The Fujis were on the left and the Tezukas besides the Fujis.

" _Orior_." Keigo whispered and the land glowed golden. The bright light shone prominently against the darkness of the sky. An incomplete star appeared with the souls of its keeper above the point. Four. They had four. They just need one more.

"Looking at our success again, Keigo?" His father asked. He stood beside his son proudly. "I must admit; you have done extremely well."

"No, Father. I am not satisfied until we awaken our dearest Demonite. I am not satisfied until the other families fall in our hands. Until all our duties are performed, I am not satisifed." He turned to the older man, fierce determination burning in his stare. "Did we ever figure out who's the keeper for the last one? We've found one from every family except for the Fujis."

"Not yet. Last I heard, Yoshiko was its keeper; however, she was killed years ago. The point must've found another one by now, but we just don't know who."

"They're sly. Unlike the other families, the Fuji's refuse to treat their keepers differently, camouflaging them in the family so it makes them harder to find. It took us nearly ten years to figure out Yoshiko was the keeper only to have get killed by her own husband. Did we ever find out why?" His father shook his head. "Those damn Fujis."

"If all you wanted from us was the point and its keeper, you should've just said so."

Keigo and his father sharply turned around facing a familiar figure. "Well, well, Fuji. I didn't expect you to be here. Figured you'd be too busy punishing that boy of yours."

The man's eyes darkened. "Unfortunately, my daughter has taken a liking to him and set him free. If you want, you can take him back from Tezuka."

Keigo's eyes glistened with hunger. For years he dreamed of battling a member of the Tezuka family, but never acquired a decent excuse to do so. "As tempting as that sounds, why should we bring Yoshiko's son back to you?"

A devious grin spread across the man's face. "If you succeed, I'll let you have the last point. It'll make finding its keeper much, much easier. What do you say?"

Keigo and his father exchanged glances before coming to a silent consensus. "Very well, Fuji. But I do hope you keep your promise; if not, we kill the boy."

* * *

Tezuka gently wiped a warm damp cloth over Fuji's back, washing away the excess blood. Some of the female mages tended his wounds, but since magic didn't affect the boy, the ladies had a rather rough time clearing the gashes.

As Tezuka cleared his wounds, Fuji nearly drifted to sleep. Even if he slept until late in the afternoon, exhaustion haunted the smaller boy. To keep him alert, Fuji began to wander into small talk with the other male.

"Ne, Tezuka-"

"Kunimitsu." Tezuka sharply interrupted.

"Hmm?"

"My father said to call me by my given name. Please do so." Tezuka reminded him.

Fuji grinned. "Very well, Kunimitsu. I have met your father and grandfather, but I have yet to meet your mother. Is she home?"

Tezuka winced silently. "My mother…" He hesitated for a moment before continuing, "My mother hasn't been home in a while. She was a point's keeper. The Atobes found out and abducted her. My father tried his best to save her, but the Atobe family already sacrificed her to awaken the Demonite." The memory of hearing his father cry in great pain and guilt rushed back to him.

"So she's dead?" Fuji chose his words carefully, not wanting to bring the other boy to tears. He could already hear Tezuka's voice breaking.

He didn't receive an answer for some time. "Yes. As the keeper, she needed to be sacrificed. The Atobe have already killed one member from each Main Family except for yours."

"I see. I guess we're the same then. My mother died a few years ago." Sadness overwhelmed Fuji as he remembered his mother, a soft smile on his face.

Tezuka silenced himself for a moment before continuing the conversation. "I know. I'm sorry. Do- do you mind me asking how she died?"

"My father- well he's really not my father- he killed her." The blue eyes spoke pain. Fuji's voice wasn't shaking or showing any sign of bad memories because his eyes spoke all the emotion Tezuka needed to know. "He found out my mother had an affair with another mage and conceived me. That's why he hates me and that's why he killed her."

Tezuka stopped cleaning the blood off of Fuji's back. "There. You look better now." He said, changing the subject and noticing the water in the bowl turned a slight color of pink.

Fuji slipped on a white shirt, leaving the top three buttons undone. "Thank you for all your help. I'm sorry if I have caused a great burden."

"Don't be. We were the ones that decided to help you and we hold no regrets. Please, stay as long as you'd like." Tezuka heard large footsteps approaching, then fading. "If you'll excuse me." He opened the door and found Sanada walking towards his rom. "And where have you been all this time, Genichirou?"

Sanada stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "I told you I had somewhere to go. Goodnight, Kunimitsu."

A faint smile shone on Tezuka's face as Sanada loudly shut his door. The more pissed off Sanada acted, the happier he was. He stepped in Fuji's room one more time to bid him goodnight before closing the door to let the young boy rest for the evening.

* * *

 _Ten Years Ago:_

 _Fuji quickly hurried over to a slender figure sitting ever so elegantly on a boulder. Her medium length brown hair swayed with the wind and the chiffon on her dress danced along with the strands and the breeze._

 _"_ _Mother!" Fuji called out._

 _Blue eyes met a mirror. "Syusuke. Where have you been?"_

 _Fuji pulled out a small red rose from the pocket of his jacket. "I saw rows of bushes with these flowers blooming! I thought you'd like them, Mother!"_

 _A charming grin adored the woman's face. "Thank you, my son." She accepted the child's gift and gently placed the rose in her hair._

 _The young boy smiled and scrambled on the woman's lap. He leaned his head under her chin, staring at the sun setting, watching as the waters of the lake shimmered in a beautiful orange color._

 _"_ _Mother?"_

 _"_ _Yes, son?"_

 _"_ _When am I going to meet Father?"_

 _A hand softly caressed the brown locks of Fuji. "You won't. He doesn't exist anymore, remember?"_

 _Fuji nodded, snuggling his head closer to his mother's neck. "I know. But still, can't he come back just to meet me?"_

 _Yoshiko wrapped her arms around the child, burying her face in his hair. "I'm sorry, son. You'll just have to bear the fact that you'll never meet him."_

 _Fuji noticed the strange way his mother spoke, so he decided against questioning about his father any further. Instead, he traced the golden chain the woman always wore. His index finger glided over the jagged gem of a pendant, admiring its qualities. "Mother, why am I not like you? How come I can't make any magic?"_

 _The woman gently pulled Fuji away to meet his shining eyes. "Because you are special, Syusuke. No one can touch you with magic; you are resistant to the one power we mages abuse. Be thankful for that." She leaned down and touched her lips to the boy's forehead. "I love you, my son. May you prosper in your future and someday become great."_

 _The wind ruthlessly blew as Fuji cried out happily, "I love you, too, Mother!"_

* * *

 _Yoshiko faced her husband, no sign of trepidation emitting from her. They stood outside the manor in the garden surrounded by pure white lilies._

 _"_ _You wanted to talk to me, my dear husband?" By the way the man stood, she knew he knew what was wrong with Syusuke._

 _"_ _Should you even call me that after what you did?" His voice drenched in disgust and malice never once shook the proud structure._

 _The woman only stared in the other figure's eyes. "Forgive me, but what is it I have done?"_

 _"_ _Don't you even dare pretend like you don't know what you did?! You committed adultery, god dammit! And if you have the nerve to say no, I have proof you did!" As he spoke, his voice trembled with excitement, but his posture never changed._

 _Neither did Yoshiko's. Neither did her expression._

 _"_ _And where is your proof?"_

 _"_ _Syusuke! Syusuke isn't my son! He's another man's son; he's a Tezuka's son! The medical team tested his blood and matched his DNA. He has matches from you and a member of another family. Not to mention you're constantly feeding him your love and attention you forget your other children even existed!"_

 _Yoshiko breathed in deeply as her stare became blatant. "My husband, if you are wanting to kill me here and now, do not hesitate. Just please tell Syusuke I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being the root of all his pain in the future."_

 _The man's clenched fist glowed a bright white light. "It's always that child. I'll make sure that child dies suffering!"_

 _The bright sapphire eyes suddenly widened and dulled as a ray of white light exploded from her chest. Blood splattered around the garden, staining the petals of the surrounding lilies. She dropped to her knees, then landed face down on the concrete, eyes still wide open._

 _The man stepped closer to the body. He observed the woman's face, where the light hit her, and the blood pooling around the lifeless figure. Dropping to his knees, he covered his face with the palm of his hands and yelled up at the blood-drenched moon._

* * *

Fuji's eyes snapped open, revealing it's vibrant color. He'd always dream about his mother's murder. Even though he wasn't there to experience it, he heard the regretful scream or her murderer. And that was enough to haunt him for years. He traced the pendant around his neck again, suddenly feeling like someone was beside him, hugging him, comforting him.

He grinned. "I'm alright, Mother. You don't have to worry." The feeling slowly diminished and Fuji continued in his sleep a little while longer.


	4. Chrysanthemum

_Hi guys! It's been forever and a half since I updated and I'm sorry for that. School just suddenly became demanding, but I hope to update soon since we're nearing holiday break. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. and to make it less confusing, since some of the parents don't have names they'll just be referred to as their family name and their sons as their first name. So for example, Atobe Keigo will be addressed as Keigo while his father is Atobe. Sound good? Also I hate writing action... It's weird... And I told you this chapter may or may not have M rated stuff in it, I was going to put some with Sanada and Yukimura, but I wasn't ready :P Just wait for it. If you don't want any of that, lemme know! Suggestions are greatly appreciated! Thanks so much for reading! Love and all, AIR_

* * *

Sanada woke up with his arms around Yukimura's bare body. A small grin crept on his face as he buried his nose in the waves of blue hair. He let his hand glide down along Yukimura's back, feeling the other male shiver at his touch.

"Is that how you say good morning now a days, Genichirou?" Yukimura opened his eyes to see Sanada lovingly smiling at him. Sex wasn't new; Sanada just became more and more open to touching Yukimura when they weren't doing it.

Yukimura moaned as he felt his lover's lips touch his, and felt Sanada's tongue in his mouth. "You know love it when I touch you, Seiichi." Sanada whispered seductively.

He slipped out of bed and pulled on his underwear and pants, tightening the belt to the desired length. Yukimura smiled as he watched Sanada walk into the kitchen to prepare them lunch. They'd been together for over two years and it's been the greatest two years of Yukimura's life.

The two boys ate fried rice heavily flavored with vegetables in content silence. Ever since their relationship became more serious, Sanada thought it was time to have a place where they can meet up and just enjoy in each other's company. So they built- or rather created- a small cabin just between the Fujis' and Tezukas' lands. The small house became theirs. It was a place where Sanada and Yukimura ravished in their love for one another without worrying about family life. They lived in the cabin as if it were their own sanctuary.

After lunch, Sanada lay in bed with Yukimura's head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped one arm on the frail looking boy, pulling him closer.

"Is my cousin causing you any trouble, Genichirou?" Yukimura suddenly asked.

Sanada glanced down; Yukimura had a faint smile on his face, his eyes pointing straight ahead. "How'd you know?"

"Syusuke and I are family. Of course I would know. Besides, my uncle is rather upset at his escape and Yumiko is isolated until he's back."

"You're not going to use me to get him back, are you?"

Yukimura chuckled. "And why would I do that? My uncle's a power hungry son of a bitch. He killed my mother's sister, and that is a crime I will never forgive him for. Besides, I can already tell even without seeing him that Syusuke is very happy staying with the Tezukas. In fact, he's happy wherever as long as his father isn't with him."

Sanada's arms tightened around Yukimura's waist. "We'll take good care of him for you."

"Thank you." Yukimura snuggled even closer to the warm body. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Seiichi."

Sanada didn't wake up until early evening. He knew he owed his family and Kunimitsu as explanation.

* * *

Tezuka found himself very attracted to Fuji. It was a protective attraction and could even go deep enough to say a romantic attraction. Fuji really was attractive. Tezuka couldn't help but watch the way the feminine like young man walked, the way his face changed according to what he felt; he couldn't help but admire Fuji.

Early morning, Fuji wanted to visit the garden to get a closer look on the different flowers the Tezuka estate grew. As the two walked down the cobblestone path, Fuji admired the different kinds of roses blooming. He suddenly stopped, seeing a familiar flower.

"Is something wrong?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji took one step back. He didn't answer the question, he just stared at the white petal as if the moment he looked somewhere else, the flower was going to kill him. He remembered the blood, the way it stained the white petals, the way it dripped from the white petals, he remembered it clearly, oh yes did he remember.

After finding his voice Fuji "It's nothing." He continued walking until the two males ended up sitting on a bench surrounded by red chrysanthemums.

Kuniharu asked his son to keep Fuji company while they made plans with Yumiko. Fuji had asked to go with the elder men, but Kuniharu deemed it dangerous since they were crossing to the Fujis land. And Yumiko wouldn't know if her father would follow to recapture Fuji.

As the two boys sat, Tezuka tried to break the silence. "Ah… Umm… Syusuke, do you mind if I ask you… About that time in the forest how-"

"How I deflected Yuuta's magic?" Fuji finished. His eyes watched the birds circling a tree, avoiding Tezuka's hazel eyes. Even if the taller boy didn't answer, Fuji knew that's what he meant. "I was born to two powerful mages. Instead of both their powers evident in me, the bloodlines cancelled eachother out and I am left with the power of being immune to any sort of magic. My mother deemed it as a gift, not being affected in the world of mages. But I call it both a gift and a curse, just like my sister."

Tezuka nodded in understanding. "I see. It definitely is."

Something in Fuji's eyes made Tezuka's heart race. His eyes, filled with pain, sorrow, regret, fear, always seemed to speak louder than the boy's words. And Tezuka liked that.

"We'll always be right here whenever you need help. Father described our family as one you can depend on. Please do not hesitate to ask for anything." His breath nearly stopped when Fuji's eyes met his.

"I already owe your family very much, Kunimitsu. I am very grateful for your help."

* * *

Tezuka Kuniharu abruptly paused seeing a tall figure by the front gates. "Atobe, I didn't know you'd be visiting us such late at night. What can I do for you?" The greeting sounded more aggressive than welcoming, Kuniharu never forgetting what the Atobe family confiscated from him.

"It has been quite a while, hasn't it, my dear Tezuka?" The man appeared out of the shadow, exposing his face. "My son and I just had to repossess something you have. I hope you don't mind if we take it?"

"It depends on the item."

"Should you even call your own son and item, Tezuka?"

Kuniharu's eyes narrowed. "How the hell do you know?"

A mysterious grin showed on Atobe's face. "It's strange that Fuji doesn't even know you're Yoshiko's son's father. And even more absurd that Syusuke himself doesn't know he's been living with his father for some time now. Strange isn't it?"

A bright white light circled around Kuniharu's feet. "I'll give you three seconds to leave my family, Atobe. You have already taken someone precious to me; I will not allow you to take another!"

The other man released his power as well, the light glowing as intensely as Kuniharu's. The younger boy standing next to him suddenly disappeared. "You and I both know I hate being told what to do. So while Keigo searches for your darling Syusuke, let's have fun, shall we, Tezuka? After all it's been a while since we've fought!"

The light circled around Atobe's entire body, his hair swaying with his power. Tezuka's eyes glowed a shimmering light and crystals erupted from the ground, nearly stabbing Atobe.

"My, my Tezuka. I didn't know you could be such a cheat." Atobe attacked with small emerald spheres, exploding when they hit the pavement.

The two mages both preferred long distance fighting, refusing to step any closer to his opponent. They stood facing eachother, two thousand feet apart.

Atobe held out his hand. Green light slowly spurred on his palm, a small sphere created. "Lets not have this little disagreement ruin our friendship."

Kuniharu remained expressionless. "There was never one from the beginning, _Atobe."_

He despised the smirk on the other man's face, on Atobe's face. The smirk of the devil, Tezuka called it. The smirk Atobe wore the night Tezuka's wife was sacrificed.

"Cold as ever. I wouldn't have you any other way."

Suddenly, the sound of shattering glass filled the air and soon, Atobe Keigo appeared beside his father with Fuji in his arms.

"Syusuke!"

Atobe threw out his left hand, pillars of light appearing before him, stopping Tezuka from approaching any further.

" Ah, sorry we have to cut this little dance short. We'll take this one to go, Tezuka. Until we meet again. Please apologize to Kunimitsu for me."

Atobe waved his hand and the three figures disappeared.

* * *

He was in that room again. Fuji could feel the fibers of the rough rope scratching against his wrists, he could feel the cold of the floor, but something was different. No. He wasn't "home." He was somewhere else. If only they had taken off the blindfold, then maybe he would know. But his captors weren't so kind.

He wondered if Tezuka was alright; if his father was able to treat him. Atobe suddenly ambushed Fuji's bedroom while Tezuka still lingered in the blue-eyed boy's room. Tezuka didn't expect Atobe to have improved so much since their last fight. He let his guard down.

Steady footsteps impaled his hearing, his heart beating to the tempo of the steps. _Tap tap… tap tap… tap tap._ Then the door creaked open and more footsteps echoed throughout the room. Someone suddenly ripped off his blindfold, giving the young boy a clear view of who joined him in the room.

"Father?" Fuji asked bewildered, seeing the familiar man standing next to the Atobes.

"He's the one, right Fuji?" The older one asked.

Fuji's father nodded. "He's the one. How are you Syusuke? It's been a while. I certainly do hope the Tezukas treated you well. It'd be your last nice memory."

Atobe grunted, not wanting family matters to take place before his eyes. "Before you forget Fuji?"

His father nodded impatiently. "Calm yourself, Atobe." Fuji pulled out a small velvet black box from his pocket. He pressed his thumb against the lock and the box opened. But nothing lay inside. The pendant was always there. No one had touched it but him.

"Well?" Atobe peered over the other man's shoulder, his expression able to kill a thousand men.

"Father, what is it?" Keigo asked. He did not enjoy the look his father made.

"Did you lie to me, Fuji?" No, not that tone.

Fuji's hands clasped tightly around the box. "Yumiko." Yes, she should have it.

"Since we had a deal, Fuji, we won't be giving your son back until we get the point. Though after spending time with us, who knows if he'll still be alive; you better find it quick. Kunimitsu is rather hungry today."


	5. Attract

_Hey guys! So sorry for the late update but at least this chapter is like super long. Gosh it took me a while. Anyway, I hope you like this b/c I'm starting to lose my touch a bit. Again the pace will pick up soon. I hope. So bear with me here! And um... I hope you like the minor "scene" in here... So I hope you like that :P. Well thank you guys for reading! ANd sorry if there are a few mistakes here and there. Reading this late at night is not good. But I wanted to update before school started again or I'll forget. Well have a wonderful day! Love and all, AIR_

 _WARNING: CHAPTER INCLUDES "MATURE" STUFF. JUST MAKING SURE YOU YOUNGSTERS ACCIDENTALLY READS INTO IT._

* * *

Fuji left in quite a rush it amused Atobe. The boy hanging in the middle of the Atobe cellar was rather a beautiful picture. Syusuke's hands were bound above him, his clothes still intact. The Atobes treated him better than his own father. He could feel the cold pendant around his neck and knew that's what his father was looking for. He had it. And once the Atobes knew, he would be back in his father's grasp, suffering.

The door to the cellar opened steadily, the two males returning. The older male glanced at the hanging boy's body as if it were a meal.

"He sure is beautiful, isn't he Keigo?"

The younger boy smiled deviously. "Just like his mother." Syusuke cringed at the sound of the sentence.

"Can you believe the wonderful feeling we felt the moment we found out you're Yoshiko's son? Her looks do suit you more than your father's." Syusuke's eyes widened at the mention of his father; Atobe smiled at that. "Unfortunately for you, I'll save mentioning on who he is. I'd rather have him tell you and suffer. It's more fun that way." He pulled a chair over in front of Syusuke, crossing his legs. "So, _Syusuke,_ since you and Yoshiko were nearly inseparable, would you mind telling me where the point is? Apparently your sister had something to do with its disappearance, what do you think?"

 _Point? What the hell is he talking about? Does he mean…?_ The necklace. His mother's necklace. The one strapped around his neck. At the feeling of cold ruthless fingers, Syusuke's eyes widened in fear. Keigo laced his hands around the smaller boy's neck, a faint smile on his face. The fingers traced downward, tangling themselves in the gold chain.

"My, my. How fortunate for us." Keigo laughed heartlessly, pulling the chain to reveal the purple gem.

His father stood next to him, shaking his head at his son's discovery. "Looks like we owe Fuji his son." Atobe met Syusuke's eyes. "How'd you get it?" Syusuke refused to answer. His lips pressed together in silence.

There was one nearly all the members of the Atobe family hated; they all hated being ignored or deprived of an answer. Atobe glanced at his son for a split moment before punching the young boy in the stomach.

If it weren't for the chains keeping his arms above his head, Syusuke would've fallen on his knees. Still, he remained silent. Keigo unclasped the chain, gathering the necklace in his palm. "We'll keep this safe for you."

* * *

Fuji needed to escape; he needed to get his mother's necklace back. Yumiko gave it to him so she expected him to protect the jewel. After what seemed like an hour of hanging, the chain above his head suddenly collapsed into small crystals.

"What-?" Oh, right "How stupid of them to restrain me with magic." Fuji thought disappointedly. He anticipated the Atobes to be more thorough with their research about Yoshiko's son. It must've only broken now because it was Atobe's magic. Hexes made from stronger mages required more time to repel. And hexes tailor made for capture were more of nuisance than those cast for battle.

Fuji slowly ascended the stairs, carefully opening the door to the rest of the house. The Atobe manor was as large as the Fuji and Tezuka house, though more pictures of its members hung on the wall than Syusuke would've liked. He couldn't hear footsteps and deemed the scene clear. He quietly snuck around the pillars and walls in the house, trying to find atleast a way out. Windows seemed to be sealed tight. Unfortunately, Fuji could only repel magic cast on to him.

With the sight of the main doors just feet away from him, cold hands suddenly wrapped around the small delicate neck.

"Going somewhere?" Atobe Keigo's cold voice whispered. Fuji couldn't even move; all his body could do was shake with apprehension. "I was just on my way down to tie you up with a real chain. Unfortunately, my little bird informed quite too late." His hands roamed over Fuji's chest, unzipping the younger boy's jacket. "Kunimitsu must really be fond of you; he likes the delicate type." Fuji gasped as Atobe's cold hands slipped underneath his shirt. "What I don't get is why the Tezukas are keeping you in their house? Could it be something personal? Or maybe perhaps the person who is supposedly your father is still alive and living in that house? I'll spare you the knowledge of his identity. It's a shame, though. Only your mother and sister knew who he was." The hands now stripped Fuji of his jacket and continued to unbutton his shirt one by one, slowly and dreadfully.

"H-how do you know?" Fuji managed to breath out before Atobe undid the button of the jeans.

"I already said," he whispered, "my little birdy told me." Atobe forced Fuji to face him and roughly pushed him down on the marble floor. A blade appeared next to the helpless boy's face. "One wrong move and I kill you."

Fuji lay shaking as Atobe kissed his neck down to his chest. The taller boy's hand quickly undid the remaining buttons on the shirt, kissing all the way down to Fuji's pants. Atobe pulled down the remaining clothes and took the younger boy in his mouth.

As much as Fuji didn't like being touched, his body reacted opposite of his mind. The moans echoes through the large manor, increasing in volume as he reached his climax, filling Atobe's mouth. He lay there panting as his clothes were pulled back on.

Atobe kissed him roughly, forcing his mouth open. Fuji could taste his own liquid on the other boy's tongue. The blue-eyed male's body shuddered as Atobe's tongue continued to forcefully ravish the smaller boy. No. He didn't want this, he wasn't like this. Why couldn't he be immune to overly confident males instead of magic?

Keigo pulled back, licking his lips. "You taste as good as you look. Maybe even better."

Body too numb from the experience, Fuji couldn't even support himself when Atobe dragged him to his feet.

When he was finally set free from the lustful grasp, Fuji hung in the cellar again, his arms above his head, toes barely grazing the floor. This time, the chain was real instead of illusionary. The blush on his face didn't disappear as his captor left him in the darkness.

* * *

Hours past and not a single soul came back to check on Fuji. He was beginning to think that he was going to die there, in the hands of another family of mages. That was until someone crashed through one of the small windows.

Fuji's eyes widened as he familiarized with the figure. "S-Seiichi?"

Yukimura stood up, brushing his jacket off. "It's been a long time, cousin." Seiichi and Syusuke were often called "The Long Lost Twins" for their similarities. Both males had feminine like faces and even bodies, they were calm and relaxed, easy to talk to, but became rather sadistically playful with other mages. They got along very well.

"What are you doing here? Go before the Atobes catch you!"

"If you don't keep your voice down they will catch me." Yukimura began to unchain his cousin. "Yumiko told me you'd be here. Your father scolded her for taking the pendant out of the box and explaining how he needs it to get you back from the Atobe family. She's on her way now to the Tezukas land." Yukimura draped Fuji's arm over his shoulder, letting the smaller figure lean against him. "Lets go. This place isn't very welcoming."

* * *

"Father."

"Let them go, Keigo. We already have the point. There's no need to keep that boy. Fuji will just have to get his son back himself."

"But isn't that Yukimura Seiichi? He's related to the Fujis right? He might be going back to bring Syusuke to his father."

Atobe glanced shifted, noticing the direction Yukimura traveled. "I doubt it. He's most likely heading to the Tezukas land."

* * *

The moment Sanada saw Fuji enter the manor with Yukimura, he wanted to scold his lover. But that would mean exposing their relationship. Instead, he said nothing. Yukimura gave him a small grin, a grin expressing silent words. _We'll talk later._

Just as Yukimura said, Yumiko already arrived. Kuniharu, his father and son stood outside of the house waiting for Fuji to arrive.

"Nee-san!" Fuji exclaimed. Yumiko rushed over to him, hugging her younger brother tightly. She hadn't seen her brother for days; nor has she asked Tezuka about his condition.

The members of the Tezuka family and Fuji family held a small meeting talking about the Atobe and how they are so close to awakening the greatest mage that ever existed. They only need a sacrifice from the Fujis. Kuniharu promised Yumiko to watch Syusuke more cautiously and protect him at all cost. Though Kunimitsu was the one that promised to keep Syusuke safe at the cost of his own life. Syusuke didn't know why, but everytime his and those hazel eyes met, his heart beat several times faster. Oh how he loved the color of those eyes, the strength of the body protecting him from Keigo, the soft touches that carefully cleaned his wounds, he loved so many things about Kunimitsu.

"Very well. Seiichi and I will take our leave now. Thank you very much for looking after my brother." Yumiko stood and bowed respectfully.

The men escorted the two out, Yumiko saying her good-byes to her younger brother. "Don't be too much of a bother, okay Syusuke? I'll see you very soon." She gently touched his cheek, the way his mother would long ago.

"I won't. Please be carefully going back. I love you." He embraced her lovingly, burying his face in her brown hair.

"I love you, too, Syusuke."

"Thank you again for all your help, Seiichi. Please greet your family for me."

The blue-haired boy grinned and nodded. Then he flashed a quick loving glance to Sanada before the two figures headed back to the land of Fujis.

* * *

The travel back was quiet, but just how Yukimura liked it. That is, of course, until Yumiko interrupted the silence.

"How long have you been seeing Sanada Genichirou?"

Yukimura's eyes widened. How the hell did she know? "I don't understand what you're saying, Yumiko. I'm not seeing anyone." He quickly tried to hide his anxiety and blush, but Yumiko was having none of it.

"Come on, Seiichi. I won't tell anyone. Our family's already messed up as it is. One more scandal won't hurt us."

Yukimura sighed in defeat. "First, I want to know how you knew."

Yumiko glanced up at the shining stars, a small smile on her face. "Just the way the two of you look at each other. I find it strange how nobody else in the room noticed it. He really does love you, doesn't he?" She met his blue eyes and smiled even wider.

"Yes."

"Good. Seiichi, don't let other people tell you who to love. It's harder that way. As long as the two of you are happy-"

"Nothing else matters, right?"

"Right."

Yumiko stopped for a moment and started heading towards a different direction. "Hey! Yumiko! Where are you going?"

The young woman turned around and faced her cousin seriously. "I'm getting it back, Seiichi. Mother told me to watch over Syusuke and to keep the Fuji family out of the Atobe's grasp. Having our point makes our keeper easier to find. And I can't let that happen."

"You really think-"

"Yes. And it won't be long until they find out. So please Seiichi, look after him. Stay safe."

Yukimura nodded. "I will. Be careful." Those were the last words Yumiko heard from a member of her family.

* * *

"It's good to have you back, Syusuke." Tezuka Kunimitsu started uneasily. "I apologize for not being able to protect you from Keigo."

Syusuke glanced up, a sad smile on his face. "It's not your fault; stop blaming yourself. Besides they didn't treat me that badly."

Tezuka knew by the look of the boy's face that Fuji was lying to him. Those blue eyes reflected fear. Tears brimmed in Fuji's eyes and Tezuka quickly hugged the boy in comfort.

"It's okay. You're safe now." He whispered. He pulled back, wiping Fuji's tears. In the heat of the moment, Tezuka held Fuji's face in his hands and slowly leaned forward to kiss him.


	6. Red

_Hi there! So I think I'm catching the K Project Missing Kings disease. This chapter was my excuse to write fluffy, frilly stuff and umm... other stuff... So not much happens here and I'm so sorry I promise more is going to happen to the future chapters, I just wanted to write Alpha pair cuteness (or my idea of cuteness). Anyway, I hope you guys like it (I know some of you might ;p You'll get what I mean later). Thanks so much for reading! Love and all, AIR._

WARNING: CONTAINS ADULT "CONTENT" JUST INCASE SOME YOUNGSTERS STUMBLE UPON THIS

* * *

One mile. One more mile until the he reached the Yukimura home so close to the Fuji house. But Seiichi never made it home. He abruptly turned around and nearly teleported to the Atobe mansion.

A top the large manor was the head of the Atobe family and his son Keigo. There, he witnessed the murder of Fuji Yumiko. Atobe easily killed the Fuji just by one snap of his hand. Yumiko dropped faced down on the roof, her aura fading abruptly. Atobe grinned at the sight of the young Yukimura.

"Ahh… I do apologize, but it seems like you're too late. She put up quite a fight, though. I do hope you understand. Fujis were always so sly it's annoying fighting them."

Yukimura never was the one to lose his composure; however, the Atobes already took two lives from his family. First the Yukimura's keeper and now, Yumiko. His blue aura surrounded Seiichi like a cloak. His eyes shone the same vibrant cobalt blue color as the energy outlining his body.

Atobe tilted his chin up and took a step back. Rumor has it, the Yukimuras may not be a very large family, not large enough for their own mage troop at least, but they are the strongest mage out of all the families. The Atobes themselves would find out if that rumor bore any truth.

It wasn't like his father to ask for assistance during combat. Could fighting Yukimura Seiichi be really that tough? He was practically the same age as Keigo. Once the young Atobe stepped into the fight, he knew. Yukimura's power overwhelmed the leader. Clearly, he underestimated the young blue-haired boy. The three mages attacked, no strategy in mind, only pure offensive measures.

Yukimura suddenly stopped his assult and thought; his power immediately thinned on the inside, creating a slim lining around his body. Then the lines expanded.

Sanada glanced outside his balcony the moment he heard the explosion. From a distance, he saw a bright blue light shining. An all too familiar power.

"Seiichi!" He hastily jumped down from the house and traveled to wherever that blue energy came from.

Yukimura lay face down on the roof of the Atobe manor. Keigo and his father nearly collapsed themselves. Now they knew the rumors deemed to be true. When Yukimura tried to move his finger, nothing moved. His body was numb from the shock and he felt blood down the side of his face.

Atobe regained his composure and slightly smiled. "This looks like the end for you. What a waste of a Yukimura; so young with so much more to live for."

No matter how hard Seiichi tried, his body rejected the commands. It didn't matter though; his consciousness was slipping by the moment. The last thing he heard was a familiar voice calling his name. Then darkness.

* * *

Seiichi woke up, his body heavy from the fight. His eyes quickly adjusted to the bright lights, not familiarizing with the ceiling's Aztec pattern. He glanced to his left and saw the rest of the bed he laid on, a large glass door to the balcony, and the sun rising. How long had he been asleep? When Yukimura tried to sit up, pain shot through his back and head. He groaned in pain and ended up lying back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling again. The moment he moved his right hand, he frowned; someone was holding his hand. He shifted his gaze down his arm to see Sanada Genichirou's sleeping face, kneeling on the floor, head on the bed using his arm as a pillow, and one hand clasping Yukimura's loosely. A sincere smile crept up on to the young boy's face. He untangled his hand from his lover's grasp and gently pushed back Sanada's dark hair, revealing more of his face. He really did look so different asleep.

The door began to open slowly and quietly; its as if the person was trying to be sneaky. An elder man stepped in, looking somewhat similar to Genichirou, a faint grin on his face.

"I see that you are awake, Seiichi." Yukimura frowned. "Ah, please forgive me. My grandson prefers calling you that instead of your family name."

Yukimura's eyes widened. "Grandson?" His voice sounded weak and hoarse. "Wait, that means-"

"Yes. I'm Genichirou's grandfather. It's very nice to meet you."

Sanada's body adjusted and the other boy woke up. He met Yukimura's sparkling eyes and lit up. "Seiichi! How are you feeling?" He moved over to kneel in front of Yukimura's face, gripping the smaller boy's hand again, unaware of his grandfather's presence.

"I'm fine. My body is just sore. Where am I?"

"You're in the Sanada's part of the Tezuka household." Genichirou's grandfather answered.

"Grandfather!" Sanada exclaimed, not expecting a family member to be in the room.

"Or more specifically, Genichirou's room."

Sanada nodded. "What the hell were you thinking? Did you honestly believe you could take on the Atobes by yourself? What would have happened if I hadn't come to safe you? They could have killed you, Seiichi! You could have died!"

Gen'emon just shook his head with his arms crossed. His grandson always seemed to surprise him.

Yukimura reached up to hold Sanada's face in his hands. "I'm sorry." The talk of he battle all of a sudden brought the young male back to reality. "Genichirou, what happened to Yumiko?"

The air stilled as if no one dared to take one more step in fear of death. Gen'emon cleared his throat lightly. "Genichirou was able to take the both of you back here; however, Yumiko was already dead long before."

The blue eyes that seemed to shine with light only shone with sadness and dismay. "I see. What about Syusuke?"

"He's currently not wanting to talk to anyone, not even Kunimitsu can convince him." The elder sighed deeply, watching the sun rise bit by bit. "What a messy world we live in. It's only a matter of time now." The man turned back around to face the young males before excusing himself out.

Sanada accepted Yukimura's invitation to lie next to him on the bed. Yukimura laid his head on his lover's chest, relaxing in Sanada's soft, protective embrace.

"Genichirou, how long have I been sleeping?"

"Four days."

"Four days?" Yukimura exclaimed. He didn't want to believe he worried his "Emperor" for such a long time.

"Yes, four days. Mother said it would take time for you to wake up since Atobe cursed you."

"Cursed me?"

"Before the explosion. He did something to stop the flow of magic in your blood."

"So I can't hex anyone, can I?" Yukimura concluded.

"Not for a few more days, no." Sanada buried his face in the blue hair as if he were apologizing.

"That's fine. By the way, Genichirou, does your family know of us?"

"They think we're friends, lets just leave it at that."

They lay in silence for what seemed like hours, but it only turned out to be minutes. Yukimura didn't feel like talking, his body was still burning and Genichirou looked like something was bothering him. Yukimura simply nuzzled closer to the taller, warmer form, closing his eyes to sleep. He felt Sanada's lips on the top of his head and his arms tightening.

"I love you Seiichi." Yukimura just nodded, knowing Sanada knew what that small gesture meant.

* * *

Atobe Keigo held the point up above his head in the middle of the shining star on the ground. The four other points glowed vibrantly with the respective family's crest shining above. One point was left empty, though, the Fuji's. The lower left point shone dimmer than those who's sacrifice had already been claimed. Then, a familiar face appeared above the point. A grin, malicious and devilish as it may seem, formed on Keigo's face. He'd see those beautiful blue eyes again, and feel the way his body reacted to unknown pleasures again. Little did he know how much fun the future would be. Such a small world they lived in.

* * *

Dinner at the Tezuka and Sanada household happened louder than usual. Seiichi awoke and ate with the family, staying close to Genichirou and Syusuke. Genichirou's nephew, Sanada Sasuke, asked Yukimura several questions about the two boys' "friendship." Of course, Fuji and Tezuka knew better; it was more than just being "friends."

Sanada wanted to throw his nephew out of the house; the boy wouldn't stop interrogating his Seiichi. And he could tell Yukimura was tired from constantly answering every single question. It wasn't until Sanada's older brother commanded the young boy to stop and eat his meal. From then on, the families ate quietly, but contently. Syusuke tried his best to forget about the events that happened a few days ago.

The more he attempted to disregard the past, the more it haunted him. He slowly stopped chewing and set down his utensils. "Excuse me." He said before rising and leaving the dining room.

Kunimitsu watched the boy disappear into the house and Seiichi standing up and excusing himself as well.

Seiichi found Syusuke standing outside in the Tezukas' garden surrounded by white lilies, staring up at a waxing gibbous moon.

"Why do I get a feeling white lilies have a bad relationship with you?" Seiichi asked conversationally, standing beside his cousin. Syusuke just shrugged, his eyes still lingering on the glistening moon. "Look, Syusuke, I'm sorry. I also wonder what it would've been like if I had followed her sooner. Maybe then it would have been me who died."

Syusuke's blue eyes sharply turned to the taller boy. "Don't you ever say that again, Seiichi; I'm not blaming you for nee-san's death." His eyes softened. "I'm just merely remembering everything about her, and hopes I can get over her passing the way I did with Mother's."

Seiichi met the blue eyes that spoke every truth of the heart. "I'm sorry." He nearly choked out. He accepted his cousin's hug, glad he could let his guilt go.

"Lets get back; they'll be worried about us. By the way, Seiichi," Yukimura glanced over at the younger boy, "you owe me stories about you and Genichirou." Yukimura blushed, as he knew Fuji wouldn't fall for such a lie.

* * *

Since Yukimura wasn't completely healed yet, Sanada didn't want his lover to go home injured. Therefore, Yukimura stayed with the Sanadas for a while. He borrowed some of Genichirou's clothes; smiling at how the fabric smelled so much like him.

The dark haired boy stepped in his room after the shower, locking the door behind him, closing the windows and pulling the curtains together to cover the glass. He turned off the light and turned the lampshade by his bed on. Seiichi sat on the bed with a seductive grin on his face.

"What if I tell you I'm not feeling well enough for sex tonight, Genichirou?"

Sanada walked over to Yukimura, gently holding the side of the pale boy's face. "You're a liar, Seiichi. You're never too ill for this." He roughly kissed Yukimura before the boy had a chance to respond.

The two forms moved closer up to the bed, Sanada forcing Yukimura to lay on his back. Sanada then trailed his lips downward, unbuttoning the top slowly and teasingly. He used the shirt to tie Yukimura's wrists together over the smaller boy's head. As much as Yukimura didn't enjoy being tied up, he knew Genichirou loved it, so he didn't complain.

Sanada grinned as he heard Yukimura's soft gasp as he pulled down the rest of his lover's clothing, leaving him bare on the bed. He straddled Yukimura's legs, pulling off his shirt and leaning down to kiss those soft lips. Their tongues danced around each other's while Sanada's hand teasingly traced downward. His fingers barely touched Yukimura's erection, making the other boy moan into the kiss. He hated it when Sanada teased him senseless. At the same time, he kind of liked it.

"Getting hard already, Seiichi?" Sanada whispered lustfully. He pulled back to watch Yukimura's expression as he wrapped his hand around Yukimura's hard length, stroking it slowly at first, then building up to a faster pace. Yukimura moaned as waves of pleasure repeatedly hit him. His voice became louder the faster Sanada moved his hand. His hips bucked up involuntarily the moment he felt his climax approaching.

Sanada grinned as Yukimura's hot white liquid stained his hand. He traced Yukimura's lips with two white covered fingers, forcing the lips open. The fingertips caressed the blue-haired boy's tongue gently, letting Yukimura taste himself.

Sanada pulled out his fingers and positioned himself by Yukimura's entrance. He gave his lover another demanding kiss before hastily entering the tight hole.

No matter how many times they did it, the first round of pain always affected Yukimura. Now even more so with his injuries. But Sanada seemed to forget everything about the world as he continuously thrusted into the lithe body.

The harder and deeper his movements, the louder and deeper Yukimura's moans became. It didn't take long for the smaller boy to release his semen, the white fluid raining down on the smooth pale skin. Sanada quickly filled Yukimura with his own seed after feeling the tight hole squeezing his length harder.

Sanada collapsed down on the bed, panting. After untying Yukimura's hands, he brushed aside the strands of blue hair, pulling the delicate body closer to him.

"I love you, Seiichi." He whispered lovingly.

"I love you, too." Yukimura kissed him one last time before drifting off to sleep.


	7. Eclipse

_Hi guys! So here's chapter six which turned out longer than I thought. Anyway, I hope you like it b/c I certainly do not... The future chapters may be better, I hope. Maybe I'll be able to upload it before or a day after x-mas. Who knows? And sorry to say no "adult content" in this chapter. I know you alpha pair fans enjoyed the previous one :P. I have a special treat for you guys in the future chapters (evil laugh). With that being said, thank you guys so much for reading and and an extra thank you to those who reviewed! Love and all, AIR_

* * *

Two days later, Seiichi was well enough to head home, much to Sanada's dismay. He almost wanted to hurt Yukimura so the two of them could stay together longer. But the blue-haired boy had to leave before his parents set out a group of mages after him.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality." He bowed to Genichirou's parents and grandfather, as well as to the Tezukas. "I'm very grateful for your acceptance of our friendship."

Genichirou's grandfather smiled kindly. "Anyone who treats our Genichirou with such grace is welcome anytime. May you have a safe trip home."

Yukimura nodded. "Thank you." He gave Syusuke a hug good-bye before heading out with Genichirou by his side.

The young Sanada didn't want his lover to travel back alone, just in case Yukimura still felt lightheaded. And even worse, the powerful mage still could not use any hex.

Once the house was out of sight, Genichirou slipped his hand into Yukimura's small one. He needed a quiet five-mile walk to the border with his one and only. No words escaped from Yukimura's lips; Genichirou remained silent as well. The stillness in the air set the mood for the early dawn. Birds chirped loudly and occasionally, a subtle wind blew. The leaves rustled innocently and gently. Too busy observing the nature around him, Genichirou didn't even notice they were already at the border; their small cabin just feet away from them.

"I guess this is where we part ways." Seiichi grinned sadly. "I've had the best time with you and your family; thank you."

Sanada wrapped his arms tightly around the other boy. "Come back to me if you need anything." He'd gone accustomed to having Yukimura by his side; it was hard to believe he had to let his Seiichi go.

"I will. I love you." Yukimura pulled back and kissed Sanada.

"I love you, too. Be careful heading back." He watched as Seiichi turned around and continued toward the Fujis manor. He stayed there in case the younger boy returned and begged to just stay with him and his family and the Tezukas. Oh, how he wished Seiichi would run back to him.

As Sanada walked back to the Tezuka household, a pair of hazel eyes glowed cunningly behind branches of leaves.

 _Strange. Last time two_ mage _interacted intimately with each other was when Yoshiko and Kuniharu both committed adultery. And now their relatives are doing the same thing. This ought to be interesting._

* * *

"Really? Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Genichirou are together?"

"Yes. However, I don't think Sanada's family knows that they are lovers, just that they are close friends."

"I see. You've done well, my little bird." Atobe Keigo kissed the smaller lips

"Will you be killing one of them?"

A malevolent grin appeared on Keigo's face. "Ah, I won't. But he will. Are you staying to watch the fireworks, my love?"

"Yes. It will be quite the show, ne? The four families will destroy themselves and all is left are the Atobes who will take over the entire land."

"That's the plan. You've done well."

"I learn from the best, Keigo."

"That you have." Atobe kissed the other figure's lips, slowly unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt.

* * *

Yukimura stepped inside the Fuji house. It wasn't as big as the Tezuka household since the Fujis were a smaller family. Before going back to his own manor, he decided to stop by his cousin's larger estate in hopes that his parents would be staying with the Fujis. He heard fast-paced footsteps running down the hallways and staircases. And he was right.

"Seiichi!" His mother appeared from the second floor, greeting her son with a warm hug. "Where have you been? What happened? You've been missing for nearly a week!" He saw his father stand behind his mother with Syusuke's father.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I got injured during a fight and only recovered now."

"Fight? What fight? Are you okay? Did anything horrible happen to you?" His mother asked hurriedly.

Yukimura shook his head. "No mother. I'm fine now."

The three adults lead Yukimura to the dining table. He knew he owed them a proper explanation rather than an excuse.

"Start from the beginning son."

So he told them. He told them about Yumiko and how the Atobes killed her and how he couldn't save her and how the Atobes nearly killed him, too.

"Then what happened?" His father asked.

"Sanada Genichirou saved me." The look on the three parents' face made Yukimura shiver.

"A Sanada saved you?" The tone of his father's voice could intimidate the devil.

Yukimura tried to find his voice to respond, "Yes, father. He saved me."

Before his father could counter, his mother asked, "Wait, what was Yumiko doing in the Atobes' mansion anyway?"

He met Syusuke's father's eyes. "She went to get the point back."

Fuji's eyes widened. "What? They had it all along?"

"I don't think so. I think Syusuke had it with him and the Atobes found out and just never told you."

"That means Syusuke is still there-"

"No." Three pairs of eyes glanced to stare into the dark blue ones. "Syusuke's not there anymore. I freed him."

Fuji's demeanor fluctuated. "You freed him?" He emphasized every word as if he didn't hear clearly.

"I did. He's with the Tezukas now-" Before Seiichi got a chance, to finish, his uncle threw him against the wall with a tight grip around his slim throat.

"How dare you not bring him back here? It's not your business to interfere with others, Seiichi!"

"Hell if I care! He's happy there! They treat him like he's actually human, unlike you, Uncle!"

That snapped Fuji. "Why you little brat." Fuji's eyes glowed a shade of light blue, transferring the light to Yukimura's body.

Seiichi's voice screeched throughout the house. His bones felt like they were breaking, mending, then breaking again. Fuji released his grip on the boy and let the young mage fall, screaming and whimpering in pain; his eyes lost their beautiful glare. "I apologize for having to teach your son a lesson." The man coldly bowed to Yukimura before leaving the dining room.

When Seiichi's mother tried to cease the hex, her son only cried out louder. Damn it, she thought, I hate it when he does this. Even if the Yukimuras were the most powerful mages, the Fujis were the most cunning and cutthroat. Their special hex was the one feared by even the Atobes. If one tried to help a mage caught in a Fuji's hex, the pain would increase and the curse would last even longer.

It wasn't long until the pain forced Seiichi into unconsciousness.

* * *

Midday, Kunimitsu and Syusuke sat outside in the garden, enjoying each other's company. They often held hands, only when no one was around and only kissed behind closed doors. Kunimitsu admired the smaller boy from the corner of his eye. Syusuke smiled as usual, his blue eyes glistening in the sun. Today, the boy wore a button up white t-shirt with tan pants. He looked extremely beautiful.

"Syusuke." The boy glanced up only to have Kunimitsu capture his lips into a deep kiss.

Syusuke wrapped his arms around Kunimitsu's neck, the latter quickly pushing him down onto the bench. "K-Kunimitsu, not here. Someone might see."

Tezuka forced himself to pull away. Why did his self-control always disintegrate around Syusuke? "No one will see in our room."

"Our? Don't you mean mine?" Syusuke sat up, fixing his shirt with an amused smile on his face.

"Technically, it's mine since you are living under the Tezukas' roof. But I guess it counts as yours as well. Therefore, it's our room."

Syusuke just shook his head and stood up, holding Tezuka's hand. "Let's go and get you sated."

Tezuka locked the door as well as the windows and shut the blinds. Syusuke sat on the bed, his back against the headboard, and waited for Tezuka. The older boy quickly kissed Syusuke again, pushing him against the headboard. His hand caressed Fuji's cheek, the other resting on the frail shoulder.

Syusuke gasped quietly as Tezuka's lips moved down to a more sensitive spot on the pale neck and his hands slowly undoing the buttons of the white shirt. When the taller male pulled away, he noted every scar on the pale skin beneath him. His finger traced each mark almost apologetically.

"Syusuke-?" He sighed sadly, the soft lips touching the markings on the body.

Fuji's gentle hands rustled through the strands of brown hair. "It's alright, Kunimitsu. I don't mind them. As they say, time heals all wounds."

Tezuka's hazel eyes matched the optimistic gaze of the blue eyes. "But the scars will remain."

The tender smile turned into a melancholy grin; a grin speaking its truth. Yes. The scars of his past will remain, will haunt him for years to come, but there'll be someone slowly stripping him of those memories.

* * *

That night was the supposed happening of the infamous lunar eclipse. The night the Atobes have been waiting for. Six-thirty in the evening, most of the families were enjoying their dinner with loved ones with the exception of Yukimura, whom, despite the fact of being home with his family, had a rather difficult time enjoying the essentials.

Atobe Keigo planned everything down to the last detail; everything they were to do with the Demonite. The last time the mages awoke the strongest soul, the families nearly failed to exist. Nobody knew how to defeat it. Thankfully, the five head mages managed to seal the Demonite away with their dying breath. In hopes of avoiding the repetition of the past in the future, the souls of the sacrificed decided that the Demonite may only be awoken by one family; and that one family must have enough strength to control the one true soul. The Atobes more than qualified. It was nearly time to take over the entire land and dethrone every head mage and annihilate their families.

The eclipse was scheduled to occur nine forty-three at night. Three hours and fifteen minutes to recapture the last point and sacrifice him. The Atobe house members stood outside of the Tezuka manor, Keigo standing next to his father.

"Remember, we're only here for Fuji Syusuke. Anyone else is free to die."

The younger members nodded. Keigo knew his house was ruthless with the exception of Choutarou and Jirou. Never the less, his house never loses.

"Alright, Father, let's go."

Even if the Tezukas and Sanadas teamed up with each other to fight the Atobes, the narcissistic family still had hundreds upon hundreds of lower class mages making the battle unfair and annoying. Kunimitsu knew his job; to protect Syusuke and never let him go. He promised the young boy he'd do a better job of keeping him safe. With the Atobes attacking at full force, he didn't know if his family and Genichirou's family could hold them off.

Kunimitsu and Syusuke stayed in the cellar of the Tezuka house, listening to the riot outside the thick walls and windows. Flashes of white and blue light erupted through the glass every second though they could barely hear the explosions.

"Kunimitsu, what time is it?" Syusuke asked awkwardly. He didn't want to sound like he's bored or not interested in the situation. He just felt like the Atobes were on a time limit because of how hard they seemed to fight.

Tezuka checked his watch. "Almost eight-thirty." Before following up with a question, Tezuka grabbed Fuji and pushed him back a few feet. An orb of white light spiraled through the space between the two boys.

"Splendid as always, my love." Fuji and Tezuka could easily remember the owner of the voice. As soon as the smoke cleared, Keigo stood by a young boy, shorter than even Fuji with dark hair and hazel green eyes. He wore a stoic look similar to Tezuka's but looked more innocent.

"Echizen Ryoma." Tezuka spoke, a hint of surprise in his voice.

Keigo touched the youngest mage on the shoulder. "Isn't he a beauty, Kunimitsu? I'm sure your family knows of the young mage born into a common family but contains unbelievable power. Well, this is him. My one and only, Echizen Ryoma."

The Tezukas have heard of that mage. In fact, the Tezukas wanted that mage to join their family, but could never find him. Kunimitsu knew why; he's been under the control of the Atobes.

"I think this will be more fun with more people. Ryoma, please bring Seiichi here. Let's have the Yukimuras and Fujis experience the awakening of our beloved Demonite!" Echizen nodded and quickly disappeared. "Now, Kunimitsu, you'll hand that boy over to us."

Thirty minutes. That's how long Tezuka Kunimitsu lasted in a full on fight with Atobe Keigo. In the end, Keigo had the tall mage pinned down against the floor, immobile. Syusuke tried to help the fallen boy but was quickly swiped away by Keigo. Despair and guilt rushed through Tezuka's body as the Atobe member fled with the younger male. He promised. How could he break that promise? He was pathetic.

Keigo shot a signal in the night sky declaring he had obtained the last point. The Atobes halted their attack and retreated. Atobe smiled towards Kuniharu. "Forgive us for bailing again so suddenly. But we are rather on a tight schedule. You might want to check on your son before anything else. It's been nice fighting you, Tezuka." Atobe fled with the rest of the family, leaving the Sanadas and Tezukas to regain their poise.

Kuniharu and Kunikazu evacuated the battlefield to find their son/ grandson. Kuniharu quickly deactivated the spell that left his son paralyzed.

"Father…"

"Shh. I know. We'll get him back." Kuniharu glanced over to his father.

"The rest of the family and the Sanadas can take care of the wounded, my son. Let us make retrieving Syusuke back our first priority."

"Yes, Father."

"We have to take Genichirou with us, grandfather. Keigo sent Echizen Ryoma to get the Fujis and Yukimuras involve." Kunimitsu stood up, his legs slightly shaking from the shock.

"Very well. On the way there, you can tell me why Echizen Ryoma has teamed up with the Atobes of all the families."

* * *

Syusuke struggled heavily against the head of the family and Keigo. A blade already sliced his skin; any stronger it would've taken off his head. The other points surrounding him shone vibrantly with the full moon glowing nearly at full mast. Twenty more minutes until the eclipse started.

He stood on the dimmest point of the pentagram, the pendant his mother always wore embedded in the soil. Atobe finally gripped his arm tightly enough behind his back to paralyze his limbs. Keigo aimed the tip right for the heart.

Syusuke could've sworn he heard Kunimitsu's voice. But everything turned black and red before he had a chance to see.


	8. Blood

_Hey guys... How are you? I apologize for not updating in forever, mostly because I hate this chapter with a burning passion. I knew what I wanted to include, just not how to organize it. That being said, it's awful and I'm sorry. Also, I'm a little sad because K: Return of Kings ended this weekend... (whyyyyy?) So I'm sorry if the chapter is disappointing, I'll make it up to you guys by making the next one better, I just need to find my inspiration again. Well, I hope you guys had a wonderful holiday! Hopefully I can update again before the year ends! :) Love and all, AIR_

* * *

It was beautiful, more beautiful than the Atobes could ever imagine. Syusuke's body quickly disappeared as soon as the blood red moon shone. Then, the pentagram erupted a blinding yellow light. A large orb in the middle of the star appeared, expanding as the light grew intensely. The Atobes knew their mission as well; control the spirit of the mage as best as they can and set their plan to work.

The four other families congregated in the field, carefully keeping their distance from the shining pentagram. The other mages could see the Atobes' power combining with the Demonite's power. If the Atobe family could control the spirit, the other families wouldn't stand a chance. Individually, at least.

But to Tezuka Kunimitsu, all he saw was Syusuke's death and disappearance. Nothing else. No other sound but the sound of the younger boy's blood splattering on the blades of grass.

Genichirou nearly jumped at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. "Seiichi." He breathed in relief.

"What are we going to do? We can't let the Atobes destroy us all." Seiichi tried to hide the fact that his uncle's hex still stirred in his blood.

He was relieved to know Genichirou didn't notice the strange way he stood. The older boy let the magic flow through his body while the rest of the families activated their powers as well. Some members started attacking the Atobes to no avail; the large family possessed too many members for even the other four families to handle. But that didn't stop the Yukimuras, the Fuji, the Tezukas, and even the Sanadas from attacking. Anything but a repeat of what happened years ago.

Once the Atobes' control merged with the Demonite's soul, the head of the families braced themselves for the catastrophe. But Keigo had other plans. The shining light immediately rushed straight ahead towards two males standing relatively close to eachother.

"Genichirou!"

But Sanada Genichirou had little time to act before a cloud consumed his senses and numbed his body. It was like someone was taking over him. The chill of evil intentions suddenly sprouted in him like an unexpected flower in winter. Seeing Seiichi's dark blue eyes was the last thing he saw.

The families were overwhelmed. Mages fought in the field by the shining gold star, half of the Sanadas played offensively while the other half stayed back to figure out what to do with the Demonite possessing one of their younger members. The Fujis already attacked, annoying several Atobe members for their dirty tricks and sadistic spells. Most of the Tezukas stayed back trying to figure out how to defeat the most powerful spirit and the Yukimuras also stayed with the Sanadas who stayed behind.

Seiichi couldn't escape. It was if the Demonite itself created a barrier no one could break through. No, it wasn't the spirit; it was his Sanada standing before him.

"G-Genichirou?" Seiichi stepped back only to have the other form step forward. Sanada's eye lost their glare and just became like frosty brown glass; light reflecting at every angle.

Sanada charged forward, gripping the pale neck and raising Seiichi feet off the ground. A barrier surrounded them as several mages tried to interfere.

From afar, Keigo grinned. _Yes. Destroy them one by one as slowly and as painfully as you would like._

Genichirou's grip tightened, and Seiichi let out a choked scream. His vision began to blur and the lack of oxygen became too much. Then, Sanada smashed his fragile body on the earth. A small cracking sound filled the air for a split second. Seiichi didn't even yell.

The Sanada hovered above the limp figure on the ground, blue eyes sadly watching his every move. Genichirou held out his hand to the side and a gold orb of light started to form. Seiichi could hear his mother's cry from the distance as well as Gen'emon's plea for his grandson. In hopes to atleast waken his lover from the possession, Seiichi reached up to touch the other's boy's cheek.

For that moment, the dark eyes seemed to gleam lovingly. "S... Sei…"

A small smile of good-bye crept up on Yukimura's lips. "Daisuki, Genichirou."

Fingertips traced the outline of Seiichi's heart, feeling the organ pulse against his palm. The fingers grasp the organ and then tightened into a fist. Seiichi spurted out blood and the dark, almost black liquid, stained the white clothing of the young mage.

Drops of blood dripped from Genichirou's hand, Seiichi's eyes open and dead. Sanada dropped to his knees, the soul of the Demonite releasing its host.

 _You killed him…_ I- I didn't… _You killed him!_ No! _You couldn't even fight it out of you! You surrendered, you gave in, I thought mages had to die!_ I-. _You loved him, didn't you?_ Yes. _Well, that's a lie. He's dead because of you…_

Sanada closed Yukimura's eyes before the moon and the stars cried with him.

* * *

Like the Atobes, the families were running out of time. Many weaker mages had already fallen and it wouldn't be long before the stronger mages died. Kunimitsu gathered a couple of members from each family, hiding them and explaining to them a plan he had concocted. It needed the help of all families.

"Do you understand?" he asked the group. Everyone nodded. "Very well. Yukimura, Fuji, the two of you will go in first while the Sanadas and I cover your back. Try not to get killed."

Yuuta didn't know why he was following a Tezuka; but after hearing about how the Atobes were responsible for his sister and brother's deaths, he didn't care if the entire Atobe family burned in hell forever, slowly.

Kunimitsu glanced over his shoulder to determine the best time of attack. The Demonite was almost done annihilating the last of the weaker members of the families. As soon as a hoard of mages teamed up to try and take down the spirit, Kunimitsu ordered the group to begin their plan.

The Tezukas and Sanadas aided those battling the Demonite while the Fujis and Yukimuras sneakily passed the battlefield into the Atobe's circle. Keigo had Ryoma attack the tresspassers, but not before the Fujis could activate their special hex, leaving the young mage crumbling on the ground in pain.

Keigo and his father could not defend themselves as efficiently; too many mages fought the powerful spirit. The attention of the Atobes became divided. Atobe heard a familiar voice ripple through the air. He glanced to his side seeing his son face down on the grass. His hold on the Demonite slowly faded as the connection between the powers slowly severed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Atobe warned the approaching Yuuta.

The young mage didn't falter, taking one more step forward. "And why not?"

Atobe grinned maliciously. "If you do, I'll let the Demonite loose like what happened years ago. Then you and your families will die faster. And it will be all your fault."

Yuuta didn't show any sign of retreat. "Unfortunately for you, the Tezukas like thinking five steps ahead. Yukimura!"

A girl appeared from behind Atobe and used her family's special hex to immobilize the man. She slowly advanced towards the man, her eyes shining violently. "This…" Her left hand shone a bright cerulean light. "… is for everything you did to my family!"

"Your loss." It was the last thing he said before he severed the connection with the Demonite and sent the young Yukimura flying across the field.

In the midst of charging towards the Fuji, Yuuta shouted out, "Tezuka!"

Atobe didn't notice it before. Teaming up the witty Tezukas with cutthroat and sadistic Fuji and Yukimuras did not mix well. Adding a patient Sanada called for the Atobes destruction.

Kuniharu stood above his family's point, Gen'emon above his family, Seiichi's father above the Yukimura's point, Syusuke's father above the Fuji's and Kunimitsu stepped above the Atobes' point. Kunimitsu nodded and the five mages activated their power destroying the five points of the Main Family.

The five mages braced themselves as the spirit of the Demonite expanded and exploded. Atobe grinded his teeth as he lost control of the one they spent years on to awaken. Twenty years ago, the five families combined their magic to defeat the Demonite. Now, it only took five mages to destroy the very thing that kept the spirit alive. What had Ayana given birth to?

Atobe didn't have the power to dodge Kunimitsu's final blow.


	9. Truth

_Hey guys! Sorry for this late update. The reason being was b/c I didn't know how to write this chapter at all! So I'm sorry if it sounds detached; I was done with this. I hope it's not too bad and I hope the next one will be easier. So I just let my anger kind of flow through this chapter. If it seemed like I was struggling, I really was. Again sorry. But ey, I got it done! Also, I have been kinda obsessed with a pairing I recently found and it's totally canon, like big time canon. And I'm slowly starting to want to write a MikaYuu fanfic (where are my Seraph fans? Yeah, you know that feeling? haha) So anyway, I'll finish this little story up and get to that lovely pairing as soon as I can! Sorry one last time for this awful chapter. Thanks for stopping by! Love and all, AIR_

* * *

Everything died down; it was as simple as that. If only the people back then would've thought of destroying the points first instead of trying to defeat the Demonite, then none of this would've happened.

Kunimitsu lied on the grass, his breath escaping him every millisecond. He couldn't remember a time when all of his powers were nearly drained. _The stars are exceptionally bright tonight, I wonder why?_ The brightness of the moon's red slowly subsided into an orange tint. It was over, but somehow, he couldn't help but feel saddened by the events. He lost Syusuke, Genichirou lost Seiichi.

Abruptly, a light flashed, originating from the pentagram. It illuminated the entire land like the sun during the day, most people turned away to avoid blindness. When it all subsided, five bodies lay where their respected points used to be buried.

Kunimitsu stood up, his eyes widening at the sight before him. Not only where the five keys brought back to life, but the other mages the Demonite killed were also resurrected.

A woman in her late thirties or early forties with brown hair and brown eyes stirred. "M-mother!" Kunimitsu ran up to the woman, who was then struggling to sit up. "Mother!" He wrapped his arms tightly around the slender figure, burying his face in her dark hair.

Graceful arms returned his hug. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" That voice, he had long forgotten how the voice of his mother sounded, how angelic it sounded.

Kuniharu, on the other hand, glanced around and watched as those who perished in the touch of the Demonite slowly woke up. One body in particular didn't move. The rest of the points awoke and reunited with their respective families. Just one refused to move.

"Syusuke?" Kuniharu ran towards the still figure, kneeling beside the boy's body. "Syusuke?" He shook the young Fuji's shoulder, but Syusuke didn't respond.

Kunimitsu hurried over to his father and Syusuke. "Father! What's wrong? Has he not awakened?"

A dark shadow formed over the man's face as he retreated his hand away from the boy's unmoving chest. "He's not breathing. And I can't feel his heart beat, either."

From where she observed, Ayana figured out the relation. The two males worriedly eyed the still form lying on the grass; occasionally, Kunimitsu would shake Syusuke's shoulder to awaken the boy. "Kuniharu." Even if they were in an open space, Ayana's voice seemingly echoed in the air, sharp and confident, but motherly at the same time. "He's the one, isn't he?"

Tezuka didn't answer his wife; his eyes remained on the boy. Kunimitsu gave his mother and father a inquiring stare. "What are you talking about, mother?"

"I see you haven't told our son, either." Ayana approached them cautiously, but her walk still screamed confidence.

Kunimitsu's hazel eyes shifted down towards his father's kneeling form. "What is she talking about?"

At that moment, Syusuke stirred and slowly woke up, adjusting to the soreness of his body. He wasn't quite sure what happened; one moment he was dying, now he was alive? It was strange. He glanced to his left and saw Kuniharu's worried face and straight up was Kunimitsu's.

Syusuke sat up, carefully, regretting his actions. His body hurt at every minimal move. Kunimitsu met his helplessly blue eyes, reading the young boy's mind.

"It's alright now, Syusuke. You're okay. How do you feel?" Kunimitsu kneeled down across from his father, resting a hand on the Fuji's shoulder.

"Wh-what happened? I thought… I thought the Atobes-"

"Yes, but we defeated them. It's all over." Kunimitsu didn't even repress his emotions as he gently brushed his thumb across Syusuke's pale cheek. "You're safe with us."

Looking to his left, Kuniharu gave him a soft, reassuring smile. Yes. He believed everything would be okay. Okay… Far from it.

"I'll take him off your hands, Tezuka." Syusuke cringed at the sound of that voice.

Kuniharu stood up and faced the man. "What are you talking about Fuji? Syusuke's staying with us from now on. No way in hell am I sending him back to you."

A wide and disturbing grin spread across Fuji's face. "Hah! So it took one near death experience to finally admit your love for your son?"

 _Son? What was he talking about? Wait… Did that mean…?_

"Syusuke's your son, father?"

Father? His father? The man he'd see nearly everyday since he began living with the Tezukas was his father? The man Yoshiko deemed forever gone and never returning and there standing in front of him was his father? The man Syusuke only dreamed of meeting was…

"I'm afraid you'll have to do what the Fuji says, my dear husband. The Tezukas and Sanadas don't get along with the Fuji and Yukimuras, anyway." Ayana reminded, crossing her arms. "That boy is no longer welcomed into our household, do you understand?"

Kuniharu stayed silent in fear of his sons reactions. Bu he didn't have much of a choice; he couldn't defy his wife, that would be suicide.

"I understand." He finally broke the silence. "Syusuke, I'm sorry to say you'll have to go back to your family."

Kunimitsu tried to argue. "Father! Don't you remember what happened to him there? That man nearly killed him and now you want to send him back-"

"Kunimitsu!" the Tezuka snapped, shutting up his son. "Forgive me."

Syusuke sighed softly, forcing a small grin to show. "Yes, sir. Thank you for all that you've done. Excuse me for over staying my welcome."

* * *

As the families reunited with their respective keepers, Genichirou held his lover's body tightly in his arms, tears staining the pale face. He felt another presence behind him.

"Genichirou-"

"Are you going to disown me, father?"

The man frowned at the sudden judgment. "Why would you say that? You didn't do anything wrong; you couldn't have done anything to prevent it. And I'm sorry this happened to your friend."

Genichirou's grip tightened. He hated that word. _Friend?_ Seiichi was more than just a friend. No, Seiichi was something Genichirou couldn't live without; Seiichi was his purpose for everything. _Was._

"Father, what if I told you he and I were something more than just _friends?_ "

Sanada's expression didn't change. Gen'emon joined his son, staring at the back of his grandson. "To be honest, we expected that already. Ever since you brought Seiichi home with you, every time the two of you looked at eachother, we could feel something stronger. And because of that, we prepared ourselves for the truth."

Hearing his father's words caused a heavy flow of tears to spill. The dark haired boy buried his face in Seiichi's chest, sobbing loudly. He wanted to die with his love.

Then, he felt the chest rise. Seiichi woke up to the sound of a familiar voice crying. Pain shivered all over his body as he felt a face burying deeper in his clothes.

"G-Gen…"

Sanada retreated his head and watched as Seiichi fully opened his eyes, meeting the latter's darker eyes. "I can't breathe with you on top of me."

A small grin flashed across Sanada's face. His thumb gently brushes against the Seiichi's pale skin. "I'm sorry." He half cried and half choked out.

He didn't question how his Yukimura was alive, but just simply accepted the miracle and helped the smaller boy sit up without falling over. Seiichi's head spun and he felt like someone punched a hole through his chest; he couldn't breathe very smoothly. Sanada caught on, rubbing Seiichi's back lovingly and worriedly. It still hadn't left the taller boy's mind that he was the one that killed the Yukimura, possessed or not.

Seiichi's parents approached the two boys, Yukimura's heated stare catching his son's attention.

"Seiichi, who the hell is this?" His voice trembled with anger seeing his son interact with a Sanada.

He glanced at Genichirou and the two older Sanada's in front of them, their dark eyes giving him approval and understanding. He sighed to himself before facing his father. "Genichirou is my lover, father. We've been seeing eachother for nearly two years."

Silence erupted like carbonated water being held under mounds of pressure. "Do you want to repeat that again, son?" He spat the last word as if it were a cursed word.

Seiichi's posture never faltered. "I've been seeing Genichirou for nearly two years now. And I don't plan on leaving him no matter what you do."

Yukimura's eyes narrowed the boy, his body emitting large amounts of magic. He would've nearly killed his son if Gen'emon hadn't intervened.

Yukimura scowled at the older man who blocked his attack. "Forgive me for interfering with family matters, but shouldn't you at least listen to your son's reason, no matter how absurd his action may be? I can honestly say I know where you come from. I'm not too thrilled to find out that my grandson has been involved with a Yukimura for two years and neither am I happy about his sexuality; however, it is his happiness, not mine. Whether or not you like it, Yukimura, sometimes we as elders have to sacrifice our own selfishness to make the ones important to us content."

The younger man just spat at the elder's words. He glanced over at his son and said sternly, "Seiichi, just so we're clear, you will not be welcomed into the Yukimura or Fuji house until you and that mutt of yours are over with, do you understand?"

Seiichi nodded pitifully as he watched his family walk away from him. His mother hesitated for barely a minute before following his father. He felt Genichirou's strong protective arms around him and he cried. He didn't care if others heard him or took no pity on him; he decided to stay with his lover.

Genichirou wanted nothing more than to see Seiichi smiling again. After killing the smaller boy and having him miraculously come back to life, he didn't want his Seiichi broken anymore. He just hugged the blue-haired boy tighter, listening to his choked sobs.

* * *

It had been nearly six hours since the Demonite was awakened. Most of the Atobe family members were annihilated with the exception of the head of the family and his son along with some other members that Kuniharu recognized. The other families returned back to their respective land little by little.

It was nearly dawn and Kunimitsu hadn't slept a minute. His mind wandered too much to Syusuke's situation back in the Fuji household. His heart nearly collapsed at the thought of the devil abusing his angel. He tried to distract himself with more optimistic thoughts like his mother and Seiichi's return. Though his mother despised the Yukimura. Was Ayana really that spiteful towards the two other families? He couldn't remember.

Breakfast felt awkward. The main members of the Sanada family always ate with the heads of the Tezuka family. Seiichi joined them because of his connection of course. Needless to say, Ayana glared him down at every chance. Kunimitsu couldn't eat. The food smelled fine and looked fine, but the moment it hit his tongue, it tasted like hazardous chemicals. Pushing his plate farther up the table, he excused himself and walked towards the garden, Syusuke's favorite place to visit when the boy felt nostalgic.

* * *

Fuji sat on his knees with his wrists cuffed together, only wearing his pants. His father tied his hand behind his back two hours ago and whipped him with a chain. Then, he was forced to sit on his knees without moving a muscle; if he moved from the position, he would get no food. And his father didn't tell him when time was up.

With the never-ending deafening sound of silence, Syusuke's mind wandered back to his time in the Tezuka household. He remembered the warmth of his bed, of the sun as its rays seeped through the taffeta curtains, the warm food served everyday, three times a day, the beautiful garden where he and Kunimitsu often shared intimacy. Kunimitsu… He missed Kunimitsu the most, too.

The door to the cellar opened and Fuji stepped down the stairs dramatically as if he wanted his son to feel fear at every single footstep.

"Legs going numb, boy?" He asked, standing in front of Syusuke. The boy didn't answer. "I asked you a question!" Fuji's knee sharply met the tip of Syusuke's chin, sending his kneeling form backward. "Oh, look at that. You broke form. Well, I guess you're not getting fed today." He kicked the back of the boy's skull, causing brown locks to rustle against his shoe. "You are a disgusting little piece of shit, you know that? I could kill you, but watching you suffer is more entertaining. But even if I did kill you, no one would even shed a tear because no one cares about a filthy child like you." Fuji stomped his foot down on the slender neck causing the boy to spurt out. "Not even your precious father wants you. He simply let you go."

Tears unconsciously slipped down Syusuke's cheeks. Blue eyes glistened heavily. Fuji smirked and kicked the boy one last time before leaving. Syusuke turned to his side and let the tears free fall. He was right; his father didn't care for him, he didn't love him. His mother was right, his father didn't exist.


End file.
